


Когда-то у нас были крылья

by Aralle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate, Universe - Fantasy, Winglock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralle/pseuds/Aralle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Почему рядом с некоторыми людьми наши сердца трепещут? Что за тянущее чувство появляется в груди? У наших крыльев были пары. Они всегда помогали найти вторую половину». Фьюжн с легендой о Красной Нити Судьбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда-то у нас были крылья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once We Had Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447290) by [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood). 



Магазин представлял собой склад пыльного антиквариата, сложенного в причудливые кучи почти до самого потолка. Зазвенели колокольчики, и в двери появился подросток, с любопытством поглядывая на эти башни старины и спирали воспоминаний, когда-то принадлежавшие другим людям из другой жизни. 

Он остановился у старого граммофона, снова и снова проигрывающего одни и тот же мотив, тихий, словно шепот иной реальности с противоположного края темного туннеля. Мальчик застыл на мгновенье, слушая музыку и закрыв глаза. 

_Снаружи идет дождь, холодный и жалящий. Но он сидит у горящего камина и читает газету, пока высокий темноволосый мужчина напротив задумчиво курит трубку, сложив вместе пальцы._

– Ищешь что-то? – суховатый старческий голос, похожий на хруст корешка давно позабытой книги, вывел мальчика из задумчивости. Он по-совиному моргнул, глядя на невысокого старичка в круглых очках на крючковатом носу. У того были небольшие усы и бородка, жесткие седые волосы львиной гривой спускались на плечи. Подросток сглотнул – этот старик был похож на колдуна: и его самого, и магазин словно окутывала таинственная аура. Так или иначе, это место не просто хранило кучу антиквариата. Оно было вместилищем воспоминаний. 

– Я... нет, – мальчик оглянулся вокруг и среди затянутых паутиной книжных полок заметил на стеллаже череп. – Он настоящий? 

– Конечно, – ответил старик. – Принадлежал человеку, который умер, так и не найдя свою вторую половину. 

– Вторую половину? – эхом повторил мальчик. 

Старик бросил на него острый взгляд из-под густых бровей. 

– Ты знаешь, что хранится здесь?

– Антиквариат, – ответил мальчик. Он замолк, оглядываясь еще раз. – И воспоминания. 

– Этот граммофон когда-то принадлежал врачу, – сказал старик, кивнув на штуковину, так восхитившую мальчика, – который всю свою жизнь прожил рядом со своей второй половиной, даже не подозревая об этом. 

– И как же он здесь оказался? 

Старик улыбнулся и поманил за собой к прилавку. Мальчик последовал за ним и залез на старую табуретку, чтобы посмотреть сверху вниз на огромную коллекцию драгоценностей в витрине: кольца, ожерелья, браслеты – чего там только не было. 

– Как тебя зовут? – ласково спросил старик, вытаскивая связку ключей на огромном кольце. 

– Джон Уотсон, – ответил мальчик, оторвавшись от своего занятия. 

Старик задумчиво прищурился, затем наклонился и, отперев стеклянную крышку, достал простой анклет* из плотно сплетенных красных ниток. 

– Его цвет можешь увидеть только ты, – прошептал он. 

– Но как тогда его видите вы? – нахмурившись, спрашивает Джон. 

– Красный ярлык, – ответил старик, отрезая бирку и передавая браслет мальчику. – Хочешь узнать, как он работает? 

Джон кивнул. Старик придвинул стул, закрыл стеклянную дверцу и с улыбкой начал: 

– Когда-то у нас были крылья, – сказал он, подняв палец, когда Джон открыл рот, чтобы возразить. – Так гласит легенда. Когда-то у нас были крылья, но не было сердца, не было чувств. Мы могли делать все, что вздумается, ходить куда захочется, но нам не хватало страсти и желания. И вот однажды ночью молодой человек по имени Артур Вордсмит изготовил волшебное зелье, которое могло забрать у него крылья и превратить их в сердце – живое сердце, смысл жизни. Он выпил зелье и потерял свои крылья, но он обрел страсть. Он обрел эмоции – радость, печаль, любовь... Именно любовь заставила его поверить, что все было не напрасно. 

Видишь ли, когда у нас были крылья, по их форме, цвету и размеру мы могли определить того единственного, суженого, нашу вторую половину. Крылья, как две части одного целого, идеально подходили друг другу в брачном танце. Но все происходило без единого намека на эмоции. Мы знали, что человек с подходящими крыльям был парой на всю жизнь, но все же это не имело никакого значения: мы ничего не чувствовали. Вордсмит все изменил. Он заставил своего суженого тоже выпить зелье. Они любили друг друга и были так счастливы вместе, что вскоре все до единого воспользовались этим зельем и остались без крыльев. Но у зелья был и побочный эффект: дети тоже рождались бескрылыми. 

Можешь представить, как трудно стало найти свою половину с тех пор. Можно было влюбиться в кого-нибудь не того. Стало проще лгать и скрытничать, и многие страдали, в их новом сердце воцарялась грусть, но дороги назад не было. От эмоций не существовало лекарства. И поэтому молодой Вордсмит решил создать этот магазин, чтобы помогать людям в поисках своей второй половинки. 

Джон кивнул, глядя на анклет* в руках. Он был красным, но под разными углами свет отражался всеми цветами радуги. 

– Это магический браслет. Его истинный цвет может увидеть только твоя пара. Все остальные не увидят ничего. Твоя вторая половина – а у тебя есть только одна часть этой нити – должна будет найти вторую часть, может не сегодня, но когда-нибудь. Лишь только эта нить свяжет ваши жизни, вам будет суждено встретиться и полюбить друг друга. Единственное, что я попрошу взамен – какую-нибудь памятную вещицу, – он показал жестом вокруг. – Не обязательно дорогую. То, что имеет для тебя значение. 

Оба вздрогнули от звона колокольчиков. Старик посмотрел на входящего. Джон проследил за его взглядом и увидел мальчика. 

Тот был ниже ростом и моложе Джона. У него были вьющиеся темные волосы и бледная кожа. Джон почувствовал на себе его острый взгляд. 

– Я хочу обратно мой сачок, – громко заявил вошедший. – Вся эта магическая ерунда… 

Джон резко вдохнул. Мальчик сжимал красный браслет, в точности такой же, как у него. Медленно Джон сполз со своего стула и подошел к нему. Тот застыл, его взгляд был прикован к браслету в руке Джона. 

– Кто ты, черт возьми, такой? – капризно спросил он. 

Джон отшатнулся, широко раскрыв глаза. 

– Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос, – холодно заметил он. Темноволосый парнишка был прилично одет, хотя его локти и шорты были заляпаны грязью. 

– Не твое дело. С ним что-то не то, – гость снова помахал браслетом, глядя на старика через плечо Джона. – Он не может выбрать для меня этого болвана. Я надеялся на кого-нибудь получше. 

В этот момент Джон понял, что возненавидел его всеми фибрами души. 

– Точно, это ошибка, потому что ни за что на свете я не влюблюсь в такого заносчивого придурка, как ты! – прокричал он, сжимая браслет в кулаке и подходя к двери. 

– Со своей мамочкой ты тоже так разговариваешь? – насмешливо кинул маленький наглец. – О, думаю, нет, потому что она мертва! 

Джон резко обернулся: в нем, словно в ведьминском котле, бурлили гнев и ненависть. 

– Возьми свои слова обратно! – крикнул он, доставая острый камень из плетеной корзины около граммофона и бросая его в мальчишку. Тот попытался было увернуться, но все равно получил камнем в левое плечо. 

Джон моргнул, порывисто развернулся и выбежал из магазина, преследуемый лишь перезвоном колокольчиков. 

________________________________________

Прошло несколько лет. Джон все еще носил свой красный браслет на лодыжке. Иногда забывая о его существовании. 

Он поступил в медицинскую школу в Бартсе, собираясь стать хирургом. Но война в Афганистане заставила его пересмотреть свое решение, и он записался в Королевский Армейский Медицинский Корпус. 

Ночь перед тем, как он должен был появиться в госпитале королевы Елизаветы в Бирмингеме, Джон проводил в любимом лондонском пабе, потягивая свой обычный стакан виски. 

– Намечается что-то серьезное? – произнес рядом глубокий баритон. 

– Откуда вы знаете? – спросил Джон, не глядя на собеседника. 

– Я не знаю, я замечаю, – говорящий сделал глоток. 

– Как вы можете такое заметить? – спросил Джон, подвигая очередной пустой стакан бармену. Он был уже довольно пьян. – У меня грустный вид? 

– Потрясены до глубины души, – невозмутимо произнес его собеседник, вновь делая глоток. – И это не просто оборот речи. Вы натянуты, как струна, будто вы на поминках. Ваше последнее «ура», – пауза. – Армия? 

– Почти, – Джон пожал плечами и достал кошелек, чтобы прикинуть, хватит ли у него денег на оплату счета. Он не смотрел на мужчину рядом с ним, но почувствовал, как тот придвинулся к нему, чтобы получше рассмотреть содержимое бумажника. 

– Должно быть, тяжело расти без матери, – сказал незнакомец. 

Джон, нахмурившись, быстро спрятал бумажник в карман. 

– Как, черт возьми… 

– Фотография в вашем кошельке уже старая и выцветшая. Если бы она была жива, фото было бы получше. 

– Мне было четыре, – ответил Джон, не зная, почему он заговорил о своем прошлом с абсолютно незнакомым человеком, и обвиняя во всем алкоголь. – У нее был рак молочной железы, последняя стадия. Слишком поздно обнаружили. 

– Мне жаль, – сказал парень, и Джон повернулся, чтобы наконец взглянуть на него. 

Незнакомец оказался выше и моложе Джона, но тени под глазами делали его старше. У него была бледная кожа, аристократические скулы, светлые глаза и острый взгляд. Темные локоны мягко обрамляли лицо. 

– Откуда вы? – спросил с любопытством Джон, бармен передал ему полный стакан. Он сделал большой глоток. 

– Откуда-то, – неопределенно сказал молодой человек. – Я стараюсь не думать о прошлом. 

Джон засмеялся: 

– Как и я. 

Между ними определенно чувствовалось притяжение, почти магнетическое. Джон с удивлением ощутил, что чем больше он смотрел в глаза собеседника, тем труднее ему становилось дышать. Его сердце бешено стучало, словно пытаясь вырваться из грудной клетки. Чтобы успокоиться, он сделал очередной глоток виски. 

– С вами все в порядке? – тихо спросил таинственный незнакомец. 

– Здесь… немного... жарко, – глупо пробормотал Джон. – Наверное, алкоголь или... 

– Или явные признаки возбуждения, судя по вашим расширенным зрачкам и учащенному дыханию, – улыбнулся мужчина, и Джон спросил себя, почему он не возражает, что его жизнь, будто открытую книгу, читает совершенно незнакомый человек. – Может, снимем комнату? 

– Что? – спросил Джон, моргая. Мужчина засмеялся. 

– Номер, – у него были гладкие и немного прохладные руки. Он соскочил с барного стула. – Номер 221, отель на другой стороне улицы, – соблазнительно прошептал он, прежде чем выйти из паба. 

Странное чувство потери охватило Джона, как только закрылась дверь. 

– Черт, – пробормотал он, спрыгнул со стула и по пути к выходу схватил свою куртку. 

Дверь в номер была приоткрыта, из комнаты пробивался тусклый свет. Мужчина, в пабе одетый в пальто и шарф, сидел на диване в гостиной, на нем были узкие джинсы и фиолетовая рубашка. 

– Обычно я не соглашаюсь на подобное с парнями, – сказал Джон, закрывая за собой дверь. 

– Я не удивлен, – улыбаясь ответил незнакомец.

Джон спросил себя, сколько они оба выпили, а потом мысленно махнул рукой – не стоило задаваться подобными вопросами, когда перед тобой привлекательной парень, который уже начал раздеваться. 

– Сколько раз ты этим занимался? – спросил Джон, чувствуя, как его разум окутала теплая дымка пьяного возбуждения. 

– Достаточно, чтобы предложить, – мужчина все еще ухмылялся, хотя его улыбка постепенно таяла, а светлые глаза потемнели от возбуждения, когда он позволил рубашке соскользнуть с плеч. 

И Джон не выдержал. Он быстро прошел по жесткому ковру, сокращая расстояние между ними и вовлекая обоих в жаркий поцелуй. И незнакомец ответил, их губы слились, глаза закрылись, дыхание смешалось. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, тонкая нить слюны протянулась между их губами. Джону было все равно; он попытался перевести дыхание, но незнакомец вновь начал поцелуй, обхватив его лицо ладонями. 

Раздевшись наконец, они добрались до жесткой кровати незнакомого номера с безвкусными обоями на стенах. Тусклое освещение бросало тень на их лица. Джон не заметил, как начал прокладывать поцелуями путь по ключице, к светлому шраму на левом плече. Мужчина ничего не сказал о красной нити, которую Джон до сих пор носил на левой лодыжке. Этой ночью прошлое не имело значения. 

Незнакомец был очень чувствителен – постанывая, он выгнулся под прикосновениями. Джон провел языком от пупка к головке полувозбужденного члена. Вернувшись обратно вверх, он мягко и лениво поцеловал мужчину в губы. 

– О, – пробормотал соблазнитель. – Мы до сих пор не познакомились. 

– Мы больше не увидимся, – зарычал Джон, сжав вместе их члены, вызвав полузадушенный вскрик. В нормальной ситуации он бы подумал иначе – хотя бы узнал имя. Но они оба были пьяны, он чувствовал себя, как в тумане, в груди – странный трепет. Между ними никаких обязательств. Джон уйдет на учения, а незнакомец исчезнет, как туман, как роса на траве ранним утром. 

Мужчина вздрагивал под ним, их дыхание смешалось в торопливом стаккато. Джону было нужно больше движения, больше страсти, которая объединяла их, больше этого странного трепета, похожего на хлопанье крыльев, неистовое, но нежное. Это как если бы он пытался подлететь еще ближе к мужчине, который выгибался в его руках, и соединить то, что осталось от их крыльев, в брачном танце из легенды. Он двигался, усиливая трение их тел, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна удовольствия, все выше и выше… 

Парень кончил первым, но едва ли Джону было нужно больше времени – он лишь невразумительно выругался, когда его накрыл оргазм, и, тяжело дыша, уткнулся в плечо любовника. Тонкий светлый шрам остался незаметен в темноте. 

Когда жар схлынул, а пульс пришел в норму, Джон на одну мучительную минуту подумал: что если они уже встречались? Ему вспомнилось раздраженное выражение лица того мальчишки, такие же светлые глаза, темные волосы. Нет, это абсурд. Зачем бы тому мальчику с сачком снова искать его ради единственной ночи секса, особенно после того, как Джон кинул в него камнем? 

Так что он отбросил эту нелепую мысль, забыл о красной нити на своей лодыжке и поцеловал незнакомца, вложив в этот поцелуй все свое отчаяние – «завтра» для них не существовало. Следующим утром Джон проснулся с непривычной головной болью. Он мог бы поклясться, что все произошедшее было сном, но в комнате все еще пахло спермой и потом, и немного чужой туалетной водой. На своей аккуратно сложенной одежде он нашел записку. 

_Вам предписано явиться в КАМК, доктор Ватсон. Вы же не хотите опоздать?  
ШХ_

Джон смотрел на инициалы, улыбаясь самому себе. Эти две буквы – единственный ключ к его загадочному любовнику. Он посмеялся над своими глупыми мыслями, чувствуя трепет в сердце, будто крошечные крылья пытались привести его к этому ШХ. 

________________________________________

Джон получил ранение в Афганистане – пулю в плечо. Его полк, Пятый Нортумберлендский стрелковый, проходил через Кандагар, когда неподалеку от деревни Майванд на них напали. 

Джон лежал на больничной койке госпиталя в Кабуле, глядя в потолок и понемногу приходя в норму. Несмотря на принятые меры предосторожности, когда он доставал пулю ножом, в рану попала инфекция. Такая травма в сочетании с хромотой, которую врач назвал психосоматической, означало только одно – он будет освобожден от службы по инвалидности. 

Джон привез домой из Афганистана память о песке и крови, и несколько первых месяцев ему казалось, будто эти воспоминания отпечатались на сетчатке – вряд ли война оставит его даже во сне. 

– Сними квартиру с кем-нибудь в доле, – сказал ему бывший коллега по Бартсу одним январским утром. 

Джон пожал плечами и скептически хмыкнул, сжимая в руке уродливую больничную трость. 

– Да брось, кто меня выдержит? 

Майк Стэмфорд засмеялся. 

– Что?

– Ты второй говоришь мне это сегодня. 

Мужчина, которому представил его Майк, был высокий, темноволосый и отличался какой-то нестандартной красотой. Создавалось ощущение, что он мог управлять светом и тенью в угоду своей внешности, особенно глазам. Джон был уверен, – те несколько секунд, в течение которых этот человек смотрел на него и рассказывал о его жизни – что он никогда не видел раньше таких глаз. 

(Он видел, дважды, но все это были лишь приглушенные воспоминания, искаженные временем, как если смотреть на мир через объектив старой камеры). 

– Имя – Шерлок Холмс, адрес – 221Б, Бейкер-стрит, – произнес мужчина, и вдруг Джон вспомнил этот голос и эти цифры. У него перехватило дыхание, он переступил с ноги на ногу и так сжал свою трость, что побелели костяшки пальцев. 

– Это ты, – выдохнул Джон. – Ночь перед учениями. Ты оставил мне записку. 

Шерлок промолчал, только подмигнул ему на пути к выходу. 

Вместе они зашли в 221Б на Бейкер-стрит, и следующие несколько месяцев Джон чувствовал себя как никогда нужным и счастливым. Несмотря на все опасности, которые грозили ему, как лучшему другу единственного в мире консультирующего детектива (Джон довольно быстро перестал считать, сколько раз его пытались похитить), он наслаждался каждым мгновением, проведенным с Шерлоком. Психосоматическая хромота исчезла во время первого же дела. 

Однажды ночью Шерлок вернулся домой, зажимая рану на левом плече. Джон бросил на него взгляд и тут же кинулся за аптечкой, попросив Шерлоку снять рубашку. 

Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него и только крепче сжал плечо, будто он пальцами мог остановить кровотечение. Джон нахмурился, ставя миску с теплой водой. 

– Давай же, снимай рубашку. Там нет ничего такого, чего я еще не видел в пьяном угаре. 

Они никогда не заводили об этом разговор. Шерлок сразу обозначил, что женат на своей работе. Джон старался подавить щемящую тоску, словно почувствовав в тот момент, как кто-то пытался вырвать каждое перышко из крошечных крыльев в его сердце. 

Шерлок покачал головой. 

– Есть. Ты не заметил тогда. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду, – еще больше нахмурившись, спросил Джон. 

Со страдальческим вздохом Шерлок расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке и сбросил ее с плеч. Фиолетовая ткань соскользнула на диван с глухим шелестом, отражаясь эхом в ушах Джона, и тот почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. 

В ярком свете лампы на левом плече Шерлока выделялся тонкой полоской белый шрам. У Джона пересохло во рту. 

– Боже мой, – прошептал он, вспомнив старый магазинчик так четко, словно он снова в нем оказался. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда он вспомнил мальчишку, требующего вернуть его сачок – с вьющимися волосами и светлыми глазами…

Мальчик, которого Джон ударил много лет назад, сейчас сидел перед ним, опустив глаза. Кровь все еще бежала по плечу. Сглотнув, Джон наклонился, погружая марлю в теплую воду, и начал промывать рану Шерлока. 

– Это был ты – тогда, в магазине, – пробормотал он. – Тот, кого я поклялся ненавидеть всю свою жизнь за то, что назвал меня тупым и напомнил, что моя мать умерла. 

– Я в тот день видел тебя с отцом на кладбище, – ответил Шерлок. 

– Ты знал все это время? И той ночью в пабе тоже? 

– Не более чем совпадение. Я тогда только закончил дело, но мои соседи по комнате не впустили меня, – закатил глаза Шерлок. 

Джон засмеялся, продолжая промывать рану. Пуля задела по касательной, быстро заживет. 

– И что они хотели? 

– Понятия не имею, – Шерлок, закусив нижнюю губу, посмотрел на Джона. Тот задержал дыхание, а его сердце пропустило удар. Они сидели очень близко друг к другу.– Я увидел браслет той ночью. Ярко-красный. Вот откуда я знал. 

– У тебя есть такой же? – спросил Джон, и Шерлок кивнул, приподнимая свою штанину, чтобы показать тонкую красную нить. 

Джон сбросил свои туфли и носки, чтобы сравнить браслет со своим, и неожиданно ощутил, как его сердце становится цельным, более завершенным, словно две части паззла или подходящие друг другу крылья наконец соединились. 

Он едва успел заклеить пластырем плечо Шерлока, как тот обхватил его лицо, наклонился и мягко соединил их губы. Джон успел лишь охнуть. 

– Судьбу не обмануть, – пробормотал он, застенчиво улыбаясь. – Не было никакой ошибки. 

– Ты все такой же идиот, – ответил Шерлок. – Но я думаю, в данном случае это хорошо. 

________________________________________

Магазин старика был по-прежнему на своем месте, как и много лет назад. Джон глубоко вздохнул. Рука об руку с Шерлоком он открыл дверь и под звон колокольчиков сделал шаг в магию и воспоминания. 

– Долго же вас носило, – заметил старик у прилавка, и Джон удивился: тот не постарел ни на день. – Хочешь свой сачок обратно, Шерлок? 

Шерлок застенчиво отвернулся. Джон посмотрел на свою пару, слегка кашлянув. На лице Шерлока промелькнуло смущенное выражение, когда Джон достал из кармана потрепанную записку и протянул ее старику. Тот с улыбкой убрал ее в папку. 

– Этот врач, владелец граммофона, – неожиданно спросил Шерлок. – Кто был его потенциальной парой? 

Старик засмеялся и постучал по своим очкам-полумесяцам. 

– Детектив, которому когда-то принадлежал этот череп, – загадочно ответил он, прежде чем исчезнуть, словно был лишь призраком, памятью, попавшей в ловушку и наконец-то получившей свободу. 

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который, нахмурившись, глядел на то место, где только что стоял человек, и подошел к стойке. Там лежал лист бумаги, на котором тонким шрифтом было напечатано: 

_Когда я создал этот магазин для бескрылых, каждый поиск заканчивался успехом. Мои нити никого не оставляли без пары. Полный высокомерия, я стал смелее и даже создал заклинание, которое не позволило бы мне умереть, если я найду кого-нибудь, кто не сможет встретить свою половину. Я думал, что мои нити судьбы надежны. Я ошибался._

_Этот особенный случай, единственный – между доктором Ватсоном и детективом по имени Холмс – остался незавершенным. Несмотря на наблюдательность Холмса, он не заметил, что у него такой же браслет, как и у его друга. До самой смерти они не понимали, что крылья их сердец предназначены друг для друга._

_Наконец я исправил ошибку. Вы двое освободили меня от моего собственного заклятья.  
Спасибо. _

_А. Вордсмит_

Джон посмотрел на послание, а затем на Шерлока, который, казалось, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

– Ты понимаешь, что это значит? – тихо спросил Джон. 

Шерлок перевел взгляд на старый граммофон. Тот до сих пор играл веселые, знакомые мелодии, которые Джон слышал много лет назад. Похоже на Суза. **

– Терпеть не могу все эти поэтические бредни, – ответил Шерлок, вздернув бровь. – Все это чушь, что так «должно быть», и все в этом духе. Думаю, так удобнее, но я не люблю терять контроль над собственной жизнью. 

– Не думаю, что ты на меня жалуешься, – сказал Джон, оставляя лист бумаги на столе. Он подошел к Шерлоку, притягивая его ближе за лацканы. – Я имею в виду, судя по этой записке, именно ты был невнимателен. 

Шерлок фыркает. 

– Не больше тебя, – колко замечает он. – И вообще – не напоминай мне. 

– Наверное, это было не лучшее твое время. 

– О, заткнись.

И Джон улыбнулся и потянул высокого Холмса вниз, чтобы поцеловать. 

Когда они вновь огляделись, старинного антикварного магазина уже не было. Они обнаружили себя на пыльном пустыре, и лишь ветер гулял в волосах. Шерлок поднял бровь, Джон пожал плечами, и рука об руку они ушли под марш Сузы, тихо звеневший в воздухе.

**Author's Note:**

> *Anklet (рус. цепочка на ноге) подразумевается разновидность ювелирных украшений, которые носят на лодыжке .
> 
> **Джон Филип Су́за ― американский композитор и дирижёр духовых оркестров, автор знаменитого марша «The Stars and Stripes Forever», ставшего национальным маршем США
> 
> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2013 для команды WTF Sherlock BBC


End file.
